A
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Liste des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par les journaux québécois, par titres français Numérique A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X-Y Z A: *À la Blague - Photo-Journal traduction de Off the Record de Ed Reed 1940-1942 *À la Cour du Roi Arthur - La Presse ou La Cour du Roi Arthur - La Presse traduction de Famous Fiction The Wonderful Story of King Arthur de Chad Grothkopf 1946 *À l'Assaut d'un Atoll - Le Petit Journal du Book-of-the-Month Club traduction de Tarawa The Story of a Battle de Robert Sherrod par John W. Mayo 1945 *À Travers l'Histoire - La Presse traduction de High Lights of History et Would You Beleive It ? de James Carroll Mansfield 1938-1941 *À Travers l'Histoire du Monde - La Presse traduction de High Lights of History et Would You Beleive It ? de James Carroll Mansfield 1929-1938 *Abner le Petit Américain - Le Petit Journal traduction de Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1948-1952 *Ace Welkin Patrouilleur de l'Espace - Dimanche-Matin traduction de Chris Welkin, Planeteer de Art Sansom 1955 *Adam l'Aventurier - Télé-Scope traduction de Silent Sam de Jeff Hayes 1953 *Affaires de Famille - L'Illustration traduction de All in the Family de R M Brinkerhoff. *Aggie - Safari Montréal-Matin traduction de Aggie Mack de Roy Fox 1971 *Ainsi va la Vie - Le Soleil traduction de There Oughta be a Law de Fagaly et Shorten 1949-1950 *Akwas - Le Petit Journal traduction de Akwas de Mike Roy 1964-1965 *Aladin et la Lampe Merveilleuse - La Presse traduction de Aladdin and the Magic Lamp de Chad 1946 *Aladin Moderne - Le Soleil traduction de Aladdin Jr. de William Meade Prince 1942-1943 *Aladin ou la Lampe Merveilleuse - La Presse traduction de Aladdin and the Magic Lamp de Chad Grothkopf 1946 *Alain Simon - La Presse traduction de Steve Roper de Overguard et Saunders 1961-1962 *Albert l'Insipide - Le Petit Journal bande à l'intérieur de Abner le Petit Américain - Le Petit Journal traduction de Fearless Fosdick bande à l'intérieur de Li'l Abner de Al Capp 1948-1952 *Albert Truc - L'Action Catholique traduction de Speed Spaulding de Marvin Bradley 1940-1941 *Aldéric et Zénon - Dimanche-Matin traduction de Abbie an' Slats de Raeburn Van Buren 1955 *Alexandre - La Presse traduction de Alexander Smart, Esq. de A.C. Fera 1927-1930 *Alfred le Grand - Le Front Ouvrier traduction de True Comics épisode Alfred the Great de Sam Glankoff 1944 *Ali Baba et les 40 Voleurs - La Presse traduction de Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves de Chad Grothkopf 1942 *Alice au Pays des Merveilles (Chad) - La Presse traduction de Alice in Wonderland (Chad) de Chad Grothkopf 1942 *Alice au Pays des Merveilles - Photo-Journal traduction de Alice in Wonderland (Disney) de Walt Disney 1951 *Alice au Pays des Merveilles (Disney 1974) - La Presse traduction de Alice in Wonderland (Disney 1974) de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 2 février au 27 avril 1974 *Aline l'Orpheline - Photo-Journal traduction de Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray 1944-1945 *Alley Oop - Télé-Scope traduction de Alley Oop de V.T. Hamlin 1953 *Alonzo - La Presse traduction de Pottsy de Jay Irving 1961-1962 *Anna Belle - Le Petit Journal traduction de Long Sam de Bob Lubbers 1954-1960 *Anna Belle - Photo-Journal traduction de Long Sam de Bob Lubbers 1954 *Anne l'Orpheline - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray 1936-1939 *Annibelle - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de Annibelle de Dorothy Urfer 1936-1937 *Annie la Petite Orpheline - Le Soleil traduction de Little Orphan Annie de Harold Gray 1946-1947 *Annie Rooney - Le Nouvelliste traduction de Little Annie Rooney de Darrell McClure 1948-1952 *Appartement 3-G - Le Petit Journal traduction de Apartment 3-G de Alex Kotzky 1961-1962 puis 1966-1969 *Archie - La Voix de l'Est traduction de Archie de Bob Montana 1968-1971 *Archie - Le Petit Lundi traduction de Archie de Bob Montana 1982 *Archie - Le Soleil traduction de Archie de Bob Montana 1953-1956 et 1965-1969 *Archie - L'Éclaireur-Progrès traduction de Archie de Bob Montana 1972-1974 *Archie - Progrès-Dimanche traduction de Archie de Bob Montana *Arlette - Dimanche-Matin traduction de Mopsy de Gladys Parker 1955 *Armand et les Pirates - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Terry and the Pirates de Milton Caniff 1934-1951 *Armande - La Tribune traduction de Boots and her Buddies de Abe Martin 1956 *Armande - Le Soleil traduction de Boots and her Buddies de Edgar E. Martin 1945-1967 *Attrappe ton Chapeau Dans le Vent - La Presse traduction de Hang Your Hat on the Wind de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 31 mai au 30 août 1969 *Au Nom de la Loi - Le Petit Journal traduction de The G-Man de Lou Hanlon 1936 *Au Pays des Cupidons - La Patrie du Dimanche traduction de The Kewpies de Rose O'Neill 1935 *Au Pays des Fées et de Merlin l'Enchanteur - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Wonderland of Oz de Walt Spouse 1932-1934 *Au Pays des Jouets - Le Soleil traduction de Babes in Toyland de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales du 29 septembre au 29 décembre 1961 *Au Pays des Tourlourons - Le Soleil traduction de Gasoline Alley de Frank King 1945 *Au Royaume des Jouets - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Babes in Toyland du 1er octobre au 31 décembre 1961 *Autre Temps, Autres Moeurs - Le Front Ouvrier traduction de Those Were the Days de Art Beeman *Autour de la Maison - Photo-Journal traduction de Right Around Home de Dudley Fisher 1940 *Aventures de Guy l'Éclair - Photo-Journal traduction de Flash Gordon (bandes quotidiennes) de Alex Raymond 1940 *Aventures de l'Ouest - La Patrie du Dimanche de Walt Disney's Treasury of Classic Tales traduction de Westward Ho the Wagons du 14 octobre 1956 au 27 janvier 1957